When Your Eyes Go Black
by Hayley Hales
Summary: Alice lost her mother from a car accident when she was young..but is that really what happened? Jasper Cullen knows. Who is Jasper Cullen you might wonder? Jasper is the gorgous knew boy in town who has a secret. Who's after Alice and more importanly why
1. Day Walker

I've always loved driving down the back streets at night. The crisp air blowing through my hair made every little problem fade away. It didn't matter where i was going or what was behind me. the streets were dark the only light was the glow of the moon and my high beams. I always wondered what my mother had been thinking before she died. I think about her much more than before i got my license. i missed her a lot.

I was brought back to the present when I heard tire squeals. Blinding lights were coming quickly towards me. There was no way I could get out of the way. I blinked and saw white. My vision slowly became clearer as i blinked franticly. I looked down to see red covering every inch of my body. I felt drips fall from my face and hair. I was so confused Why was there red? I felt my stomach cringed one last time before I felt completely numb. There was a voice coming from behind me but I was too tired to focus any longer.

My eyes drifted shut and I I felt my body limp as someone yelled "Alice!" but it was far away now and unimportant. That was the last voice I heard before my mind went black. I felt like I was falling feet first into nothing as air rushed passed me. Finally the world had stopped spinning and all I felt now was cold wash up and down my body. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a beach. My eyes burned from the bright moonlight that lit the sky above me. The water rush up and down me as I slowly sat up. The sand was colder now than it had felt before. I looked down at the water to see more red. It danced along the sand as it washed back down my legs. The water rushed up to me but didn't retreat like had.

The red of the water made it blurry and hard to make out my fair skin. The water was warmer than the sand and felt good against my cold skin. The color was like something I'd seen before. It wasn't very dark but dark enough to spark the way it did against the light of the full moon. It was almost looked like...blood.

Suddenly the red water was gone and I was surrounded by black. I blinked only to see more nothingness in the distance. I was sitting still for a short period before I was spinning again. I was twirling and twirling in place. i felt my head fall to the ground as I collapsed into the swirling darkness. My body was still as I began to feel wounds that had been numb before. I was lying on a cold yet soft surface. I was scared of what I was going to open my eyes to. I swallowed loudly and slowly opened my eyes bright lights.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding onto. I squinted to see a boy staring at me from the chair next to my bed. His black eyes never left my face as I studied him. His hair hung in blonde curls around is pale face. His teeth were hidden behind thick red lips. He looked like he was my age maybe older but definitely not younger. Then I looked down at myself to see tubes. The tubes led to my arms and hands. My stomach cringed at the thought of the needles that were in my veins. I felt something on my forehead but didn't more my hands to touch it, instead I looked back at the boy.

I heard the door creak open and looked up to see my father. His face was wrinkled up into a worried frown. the dark rings under his eyes made it obvious that he was as worried as he looked. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw my eyes watching him through thick lids. He smiled sadly and quickly walked over to my bedside. He took my hand and put it into his own much larger hand. His skin was warm a soft against my cold skin.

"Welcome back," was all he said. My dad wasn't the type for showing too much emotion at one time. He really didn't need to because I knew what he meant. Welcome back really meant "i love you and never scare me like that again". I could only imagine what he was going through for however long i was out. My mother's death was hard on my father though he didn't say much he's eyes told everything. Loosing me would be the end of his world.

My throat was thick and I wasn't sure whether I could speak. I glance to the left and locked eyes with the perfect looking boy. He seemed to understand why I wasn't speaking even if he couldn't possible know why. I tore my eyes away from his beautiful black eyes and looked up at my father once again. He seems to get what I was asking because he started to speak again. "Um, Alice I'd like you to meet Jasper." He looked over at the boy or "Jasper" and then back at me. "Jasper was the first one at the scene when we got there if he hadn't been there god knows if you'd be here now." I looked over at Jasper who had a small smile on his face now.


	2. In Loving Memory

"Hello Alice," he said with a nod. His voice was like a lullaby hit was so soothing to my ears.

I finally gained control of my voice and managed to spit out, "Hello." I gave him a weak smile trying not to show the pain I felt as the rest of the numbness went away. It must have leaked into my face because I saw Jasper's face go serious again.

My dad shuffled a little beside me. "Um, Jasper is new in town." I nodded at him. This made sense because I'm pretty sure I would have noticed them in any crowd. I defiantly would have noticed if he went to my school. Everyone at my school was pretty average looking. There wasn't anyone that really stood out.

"Yes, well it's a lot like back home," he said chuckling a little to himself like something was funny.

The question was eating away at me. "Where is back home?" I tried to bite me lip but the question was out before I could stop it. It was weird how his eyes seemed to shift to my face as soon as my mouth opened. Despite myself I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so deep like they were consumed in so many different feelings. Feelings that were hidden away inside of him.

"A small town a couple hours away."He said looking down to hide the expression that flickered across his face. He spoke very cautiously like he was trying too hard not to mess up his story. His voice was calm but not at all monotone.

His voice was so familiar. I suddenly remembered that I'd heard a boy's voice before i blacked out. It couldn't have been jasper thought because he wouldn't have known my name. I was so sure I'd hear someone call my name but how would anyone have known I was in the car? I must have imagined it...it just seemed so real. I wonder how Jasper was the first one at the scene. Maybe he was driving by or something when he saw my truck. He must have stayed at the hospital with my dad. I was relieved when a tall blonde woman walked in and said that I needed to rest now. Happy to get to sleep I lied back and closed my heavy eye lids. I fell asleep instantly from the calming sensation of the medication.

When I woke the room was much colder than I remembered. I slid lower down in the thin white sheets. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep after my dream last night. I had seen myself lying covered in blood in the car when I heard someone call my name. I looked over to see Jasper standing there in the same clothing he had worn yesterday. I knew it was just a dream but it seemed so real. When I looked in the car window and saw myself lying there lifelessly. The look on Jasper's face was full of pain and worry. It was hard to look at myself just lying there. My shirt was stained with red smudges. I had woken after one last look at myself. I'd never had a dream that intense before. I felt like I had woken from a coma. My head was fuzzy and heavy.

I was surprised when i saw jasper appear in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly trying not to move my neck too much. His familiar eyes met mine as he made his way to my side. I was a little surprised that he was still here making sure i was ok. He gave my a small smile as he slid into the chair gracefully. My heart pounded making my bruised face throb painfully which caused me to wink slightly. I looked over at jasper who was still watching me closely. His small smile was still tugging at his thick lips. I gave him a weak smile as i gazed at him.

"How are feeling?" he spoke finally. Now that he was here just fine. Though I didn't dare tell him the truth. His deep eyes seemed to search for something in mine. After a minute He looked down almost frustrating at what he hadn't found.

"Better.....just sore." I answered not revealing anything in my boring answer. Speaking was difficult when i was drowning in his deep eyes. Not to mention the cutting pain i felt when i spoke. I felt compelled to ask him about the accident. "How did you find me?" i asked vaguely. My voice cam e out no louder than a whisper. I realized after that he probably would know what I was asking. He looked serious as he opened his mouth to answer. he shut it tightly as the door swung opened. his gaze shifted to his lap like it had all the answers. I knew he wasn't going to answer with something simple or vague because i knew there was more. His face told me there was more.

"Morning Alice," called my father with a smile. He had the worst timeing! He looked less tired today with his brown air tucked under a baseball cap as usual. "The doctor said you were free to go today," his smile grew as he spoke. I didn't have anything against hospitals but I was getting tired of the four white walls that I have stared at for days. I felt a smile growing wide on my face.

"Really!" I said happily. I could see jasper smiling at me out of the corner of my eye. I wonder if he would talk to me after I left the hospital. I don't see why his parents would move him to Forks. I figured they probably like the scenery but Jasper probably wasn't too happy about the move. I on the other hand have lived here my entire life so I really didn't know any different. Most kids who moved here hated it because there wasn't much going on.

After a little help into the car I was on my way home. Jasper had said goodbye and then drove off in a hurry. His face had gone very serious again which made me wonder why. His mind was obviously somewhere else. I was happy to be anywhere that didn't smell like hospital. As soon as I got home I got in the shower hoping I could scrub off the sick smell.

The hot water felt amazing running down my cold skin. The bathroom was full of mist when I unwillingly stepped out onto the cold bathroom tiles. I rubbed of the foggy mirror and examined my bruises. My face was still in pretty bad shape but the swelling was definitely down. There were bruises running down my ribs and chest. There were a few scattered along my arms and leg as well. My lip was still swollen from the stitches that held the cut closed. The medication the doctor had given me made me so tired that I had to go back to bed. The sheets were soft unlike the once at the hospital. I curled up and was unconscious before I could take another breath.

I woke up gasping for air. I glanced around to make sure it was only a dream. I looked around to see my room exactly how I had left it. I was home I thought letting out a thick breath. I couldn't remember much other than my mother's face. It was full of sadness and wet with tears. She was holding me out to another man whose face was covered by a hood. She backed away as his hands wrapped around my thin frame. The man took me carefully into his arms which made my pleads come become louder. Tear stung my eyes at the memory.

I pulled the covers off with one of my shaking hands and slid out of bed. The floor was cold but I didn't care because right now I never wanted to go to sleep ever again. I opened one of my drawers and grabbed a pair of jeans and a thick blue sweater. My dad had told me to stay home today because I was still hurt. I knew the really reason was because he wasn't sure if he was ever going to let me leave the house again. He didn't want the past to repeat itself for me. I decided since I didn't have a car anymore I would just take a walk in the forest. The air was cold and wet as usual. The sky was a thick sheet of clouds.


End file.
